This disclosure relates to combustion steam generation.
Steam can be used for a variety of purposes, such as hydrocarbon extraction and power generation. In hydrocarbon extraction, high pressure steam is used for thermal stimulation of a hydrocarbon reservoir and to drive the hydrocarbon out. Typically, steam is produced using a boiler or burner assembly.